My little Persona
by lynch8man
Summary: What if a transfer student, from Japan, accidentally walked through the portal at Canterlot High? What if he had abilities that rivals magic? Will he be able to hand living in this new world? What does Discord have to do with all this? What if that boy, was Sasuke Izanagi Narukami? Spin off of my story Arcana of an Avenger. Hinted Sasukex? If you have an OC to be used ask.
1. Chapter 1 Friendship is Magic dammit!

Sasuke sighed, as he walked out to the front of the school for lunch, he didn't get it, why did everyone have such weird names?

Were they nicknames?

He sighed again.

"Yu, we had to be split up, again."

Sasuke sighed again and leaned against the school statue when suddenly, he fell.

.

.

.

Sasuke landed with a thud.

"Hn!"

He was about to rub his hindquarters when he found he couldn't move his fingers, he couldn't feel them.

When he looked, he had a black hoof.

"What the hell!?"

He shouted and looked around, he didn't recognize the place.

It wasn't Canterlot High that's for sure.

Suddenly, a huge white unicorn, a smaller dark blue unicorn, and a purple unicorn burst through the large doors.

"What the fuck?!"

"Who in Equestria are you?!"

The blue unicorn shouted, stomping her hoof.

"A TALKING HORSE?! WHERE AM I DAMMIT?!"

He shouted, he suddenly felt extra appendages on his back, and he turned to see a pair of black wings.

"WHAT THE HELL HAVE I BECOME?!"

Just then, an orange horse, a blue winged horse, a yellow winged horse, a white unicorn, and a pink horse burst through the door.

"What in tarnashin' is all the ruckus?!"

The orange horse shouted.

Sasuke backed away, "Get away from me!"

He held his hoof in the air and a red card appeared.

He swung his hoof and shouted, as the card was smashed, making a glass like crashing sound, "Persona!"

A large mechanical angel appeared next to him.

"Merge form Genesis! Go Aquarion!"

Sasuke began to fuse with the angel, his wings becoming mechanical, he was covered in blue armor, (in this world it looked similar to Nightmare Moon,) and he became the size of the large white unicorn.

"Aquarion-Mars!"

The blue unicorn backed away, "No! Not again!"

She shot a blast of blue magic at Sasuke, whom swung a front leg forwards punching towards the blast.

"Infinity Punch!"

His hoof turn red and shot towards the blast, the hoof connected to the leg by a long extending chain.

Just as the attacks were about to collide, the large white unicorn, stopped them, using her magic.

Sasuke brought the chain back.

The blue unicorn stopped shooting the blast.

"Now, there's no need to fight. My young colt, what is your name? Where did you come from?"

Sasuke didn't know what colt meant, but he looked up at her, transforming back to normal.

"My name is Sasuke Izanagi Narukami. I'm a transfer student to Canterlot High, from Japan."

The purple unicorn ran over to him.

"Wait, did you say Canterlot High?!"

Sasuke backed up a little, "Y-Yeah?"

The purple unicorn turns to the big white unicorn, "Princess Celestia, I thought the portal was closed!"

Sasuke held a hoof up.

"Hold on, before we go any further, what are YOUR names?"

The purple unicorn turned back to him.

"Well, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

The Blue unicorn walked forwards.

"Our name is Princess Luna."

The large white unicorn smiled.

"My name is Princess Celestia."

The blue winged pony flew over.

"Sup! I'm Rainbow Dash!"

The small white unicorn smiled.

"My name is Rarity."

The orange pony, wearing a cowboy, well girl, hat walked over.

"Howdy, m'name's Applejack."

The pink pony popped up out of nowhere.

"HI I'M PINKIEPIE!"

The yellow winged pony was hiding behind Princess Celestia.

Rainbow Dash pushed her towards him.

She mumbled something.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

She spoke really softly.

"I'm... Fluttershy."

Twilight Sparkle smiled.

"Welcome to Equestria. Here, friendship is magic!"

Sasuke facepalmed.

"Friendship is magic? Dammit."


	2. Chapter 2 What is a 'Persona?

I'm gonna do a chapter for Rainbow Rocks. It's not gonna be mentioned in the story, because I still don't really know if it's canon or not. I don't know if I'm gonna make the whole thing in one chapter or split it up into several, let me know in the comments what you would prefer seeing it as.  
Like I said in the description I'll be letting people have their OCs in my story, I decided to mix it up a little and have them as Social Links, give me a description of the character and a picture and I'll put them in. Also if there is an Arcana you want them to represent, let me know which one.  
List of Arcana:  
Fool  
Magician  
Chariot  
Priestess  
Emperor  
Empress  
Sun  
Moon  
Lovers  
Hanged Man  
Tower  
Devil  
Death  
Judgement  
World  
Universe  
Strength  
Temperance  
Justice  
Jester  
Lust  
Star  
Hermit  
Hierophant  
And here's a list of a few made up Arcana.  
Unity  
Chaos  
Life  
Friendship  
Bravery  
Angel  
Light  
Dark  
Fairy  
Vampire  
Machine  
Earth  
Water  
Fire  
Wind  
Scourge  
Horde  
-

Sasuke listened to Celestia, whom was giving a history lesson to him about Equestria.

"So this place is like an alternate dimension or something?"

Celestia smiled, nodding, "Somewhat, yes. Anyone that exists in this world has a different version of themselves in your world. But, I've never seen a colt like you before. And if you aren't from Equestria, how did you know how to use magic?"

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling.

"That wasn't magic, that was my Persona."

Celestia tilted her head, "Just what is a 'Persona' my young colt?"

He smiles, "A persona is a manifestation of my personality, a 'mask' I use to face life's hardships."

Celestia nodded, listening to him.

"A persona is like a shadow, which is a malevolent manifestation of one's inner thoughts, while a Persona is a manifestation of the same feelings but tamed and trained."  
Twilight rubbed her chin with a hoof, "That still doesn't explain why the door was open."  
Sasuke rolled his eyes.  
"Like my brother Yu-"  
"Me?!" Pinkie shouted.  
"No, Yu."  
"M-me?" Said Fluttershy.  
"I'm gonna kill someone."  
Fluttershy meeped and hid behind Rainbow Dash.  
Twilight shook her head.  
"Girls, focus."  
Sasuke sighed, "as I was saying. Like my brother, I am a wild card. He represents the fool. I represent the Dimension (My Arcana for Sasuke, it's like the World Arcana in P4 and the Universe Arcana in P3).  
"Say Wha?" Said Applejack.  
"Well that doesn't make any sense," said Rainbow Dash.  
There was a low chuckle and Sasuke looked around, quickly.  
Twilight and the mane six, except for Fluttershy, who giggled a little.  
"Oh my dear, what fun is there in making sense?"  
Sasuke tilted his head, looking around.  
"Igor? Is that you?"  
"Igor? I haven't heard that name for centuries."  
"Centuries.." Sasuke whispered to himself.  
"Yes, my dear old friend, it has been far to long."  
Discord stepped out of the shadows.  
"Whoa, what happened to you?"  
Discord wrapped around him like a snake, "Well, hundreds of thousands of years, fusing Personas will do that to you."  
"What happened to Marie-chan and Margaret?"  
Discord unwrapped himself from him and put a finger to his lips.  
"I will tell you in time. But for now..."  
Sasuke tilted his head.  
"Do you believe in fortune telling?"  
Sasuke smirked, "you know more than anyone else I do."  
Celestia took a step towards Discord.  
"Did you do this, Discord?"  
Discord rolled his eyes and disappeared and reappeared next to her, wearing a suit.  
"So maybe I opened the portal, waiting for someone to fall through. But I never expected it to be one my old favorite guests."  
Sasuke chuckled and looked towards the dumbfounded mane six.  
"So you're saying you know Discord?"  
Asked Applejack.  
Sasuke sighed.  
He looked at PinkiePie who was eyeing his flank.  
He didn't know why, but he felt a little uncomfortable with her staring.  
He covered his flank with his wings.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Hmmmmmmm! Princess Celestia? Why doesn't he have a cutie mark?"  
She asked, pushing his wings out of the way.  
"What's a cutie mark?"  
Everyone, besides Discord and Celestia gasped.  
Sasuke looked around, "What?"


End file.
